


Sunday is a Day for Love

by asexual_octopus



Series: The Care and Keeping of a Poly Trio [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief dysphoria for Eliza at the beginning, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hard of Hearing Theodosia, Mentions of Sex but no onscreen sex, Multi, Nonbinary but femme Maria, Polyamory, This is just the poly trio having a nice date day, Trans woman Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexual_octopus/pseuds/asexual_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza, Theo, and Maria have a nice date day, as per their tradition of trading off who cooks Sunday breakfast, who cleans up after Sunday breakfast, and who picks the date for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday is a Day for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda fell in love with this cute lil trio after writing "When You're Ready" and decided to keep going with them. Thank you for reading!

Eliza yawned heavily over her cup of tea, allowing her chin to drop into the cradle of her palms. She winced at the scrape of stubble and tried not to sprint to the bathroom to get it off. Maria wandered in from the bedroom and, seeing Eliza’s face all squinted and unhappy, hurried closer.

“What’s up?” they asked, voice a little creaky from disuse overnight.

Eliza gestured at her face, unwilling to touch it again, feeling a bit queasy. Maria’s face grew serious and they nodded. “Does it help to know that I still think you’re one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen?”

Eliza blushed and nodded.

“And would you mind if I kissed your face?” they asked, a bit of a teasing lilt to their voice, though the question was serious. “Your face is just so kissable, I could just cover it in kisses forever and ever.” They grinned sweetly at Eliza, who ducked her head for a second under the praise.

Eliza considered the proposition, then raised her head and smiled at her datemate. “Well, might as well get started on forever and ever, huh?”

Maria’s face lit up and they leaned forward, planting a quick kiss to Eliza’s lips before moving to the tip of her nose and then to pepper her cheeks with the light press of their lips. Eliza reached around and pulled them into her lap

They were interrupted by a snort of laughter. Theodosia stood at the doorway in her pajamas, giggling. “Get - room” she signed Eliza stuck her tongue out and Maria laughed.

“Fuck - you” they signed back.

Theo winked and signed, “Later.” Maria and Eliza burst out laughing and Theo strode smugly over to the counter and began gathering supplies for blueberry pancakes. It was a long-standing tradition of their relationship that Sunday mornings were for trio breakfast, a holdover from when Theo and Eliza had roomed together in college even before Theo had confessed her feelings for Eliza.

Eliza took a sip of her tea around Maria’s shoulder, frowned because the tea was starting to get cold, and finished the rest quickly. “Scooch,” she murmured to Maria, who had settled their chin on her shoulder.

Maria shook their head but started to slide off, though not without planting another kiss on Eliza’s cheek. Eliza returned the favor before heading over to Theodosia. Tapping her girlfriend’s shoulder to get her attention, she spoke and signed, “Gonna shower and get ready.” Theo nodded and kissed her cheek as well before turning back to the batter.

 

When Eliza came back into the kitchen, wet hair pulled up into a bun and dressed in a turquoise and white chevron sundress, Theo was flipping the last set of pancakes. Maria tapped her shoulder and signed “Eliza’s here.”

Theo nodded and handed the spatula to them before walking down the hallway to the bedroom.

“Where’s she going?” Eliza asked.

“She’s putting in her hearing aids, she doesn’t want to have to bother with signing while eating pancakes after the maple syrup disaster.”

Eliza laughed, “What, she doesn’t want our date day to turn into another day of mopping the kitchen and doing laundry because someone got too vigorous with their signs and upended the maple syrup jug?”

“It’s not only that,” Theo added, coming into the room, still adjusting her right hearing aid. “It’s also the fact that that was real maple syrup that we wasted. That shit’s expensive.”

Maria rolled their eyes. “I’ve apologized at least a dozen times, and I did the most cleaning for that whole thing. Besides, I still think both of you are more at fault than you pretend. It’s not like I would even have syrup at the table if it weren’t for you guys, and I definitely wouldn’t have needed to be that animated if it weren’t for you two teasing me.”

“What? Us, teasing you? Never,” Eliza proclaimed innocently. Maria shot her a disbelieving look that only widened Eliza’s smile.

“Anyway, here’s the pancakes. Miss Innocent over there, why don’t you make yourself useful and set the table?” Maria put the last pancake on the stack and brought it over to the table. Eliza groaned and stuck out her tongue but stood up to gather the plates and flatware necessary. With everything collected and put into place, they settled down to eat.

 

Once breakfast was over, Maria and Theodosia went to finish getting ready for the day while Eliza washed dishes and wiped off the counters and table. Maria came out wearing a black and white striped dress with a wide red belt and their favorite comfy red flats.

“Looking cute, M!” Eliza winked at her datemate.

“If I look so cute, why aren’t you kissing me?” Maria pouted jokingly. Eliza wasted no time in sweeping over and kissing her datemate.

Theo walked in and sighed dramatically. “I’m going to have a complex if I keep interrupting you two making out and not including me.” Maria reached out and dragged their girlfriend in, covering half of her face in kisses while Eliza got the other side.

“Feeling more loved now?” they murmured into her ear, enjoying the way she shivered as she nodded. “Well then!” they continued abruptly, “It’s time to be on our way! Does everyone have what they need?”

Eliza shot them a dirty look from where she was nibbling on Theo’s neck. “Do we have to leave now or can we delay a bit?”

Maria returned the dirty look in full. “If you could keep your mind out of the gutter. We’re all clean and we already slept in! We should get going. There’ll be time for that when we get back, I promise!”

Theo smirked. “Wow, Maria, thinking about something other than sex with such pretty girlfriends around. They must be pretty excited for whatever we’re doing on this date.”  
“I didn’t say I didn’t want to, I said it could wait,” Maria retorted airily. “Now come on, let’s get going!”

 

Despite Eliza and Theodosia’s wheedling, Maria held the surprise of where they were going close to their chest until they arrived. Theo climbed out of the backseat, stretching her long limbs but looking over at the tents hungrily. “An art fair? I understand why you were in such a hurry.” 

Maria nodded, grinning broadly at the reactions of their girlfriends. Eliza was bouncing on the tips of her toes as she craned her head to try and see what was in the closest tent. Grabbing their girlfriends’ hands, Maria pulled them to the first stall, filled with photorealistic paintings of water scenes.

The trio wandered for hours, lingering at each of their favorite booths. Eliza had to be dragged away from buying an artists’ entire stock of glasswork that appeared to be woven into cloth.

“Eliza, honey, we don’t have this much money, and we don’t have enough space to display all of this anyway?” Theo explained.

“But we’d be supporting a local artist…” Eliza whined as Maria guided her away.

Not long later, as Maria stared longingly at a painting of sunflowers with vivid and extravagant colors, it was Eliza’s turn to wrap her arm around her datemate’s shoulders and maneuver them away. And when Theodosia was caught looking at a woodcut of the topographical features of a local lake for far too long and with her fingers drifting towards her wallet, her partners gathered her up and distracted her with promises of ice cream.

“So? Did I pick a good date?” Maria asked as they walked back to their car.

Eliza grabbed their hand and brought it to her lips. “You did lovely. Also, your hand still smells like mint chocolate chip.”

Maria leaned in and whispered, “Do you want to see if I taste like it too?”

Giggling, Eliza pushed them away. “M, honey, I had raspberry. Delicious though you are, those two flavors do not mix well, so I think I’ll pass for now.”

Maria gasped in faux shock. Theo raised her hand. “I had plain old chocolate, come on over and we’ll see how those two mix.” Maria’s pout disappeared and they waggled their eyebrows at Eliza before prancing over to Theodosia and stretching up to kiss her sweetly.

“Okay, come on, you two. We have to eat a real meal and then we can go home and continue this.” Eliza teased. Her partners sighed in unison but stepped apart.

“Well then, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can eat, and then the sooner we can get on to more fun things, which honestly sounds like a fantastic way to end our date day,” Theodosia said, eyes sparkling. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I missed any pronouns for Maria, please let me know. If you have any questions or suggestions about how I portrayed anything, please let me know in the comments or find me on tumblr at asexual-octopus.tumblr.com. Feel free to come talk to me about anything else as well.


End file.
